<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchbox by SittingOnACornflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990938">Matchbox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake'>SittingOnACornflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, did i mention i love them, everyone is happy, george lives, old starrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo hears someone shout from the kitchen. Naturally, he has to know who's making all this ruckus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matchbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short fluffy thing I wrote today because I was feeling horrible. It cured me, so hopefully it will make you smile too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud shout comes from the kitchen, making Ringo raise his head from his phone. He quickly discards it on the bed – Twitter can certainly wait – and hurries down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the kitchen takes him some time – he's becoming slower and slower these days. George actually likes to joke about installing a mobile stairlift in their house, but Ringo will never allow it. He'll crawl if he has to – even if crawling sounds dreadful to his sore knees. He'll climb these stairs himself until he drops dead, just like he plays music with George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's happening?” he asks as he finally bursts into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's welcomed by a giggle and looks around suspiciously. Now, which of their grandchildren decided to time his performance? This wouldn’t surprise him; it has happened in the past. But George is the only one in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Old George, hunched over the stove, streaks of grey hair slightly shaking because he's fully laughing now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care to explain?” Ringo asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George silently beckons him over. Once Ringo is closer, George seizes his wrist and lifts his own. He's got an unlit match in his hand, but that's not what he is focusing on right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” he says, eyes crinkled and breath short from laughing so much. “There's a matchbox hole in my cloth, and ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that he's gone again, howling with laughter as he leans against Ringo. His husband puts an arm around his shoulders, waiting patiently for George to be done with his fits of laughter that seem to feed off themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” George finally says a few minutes later. He wipes the corners of his eyes and smiles to Ringo. “It ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just occurred to me that we're not <em>lone poor boys </em>anymore. We're together, and we've got matches, and I never thought we could be so happy. And yet I still have matchbox holes in my clothes. That’s defying logic ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo only smiles and hugs him. From the kitchen window, he can see George's flowers, a hammock hung between two peach trees, and a gigantic slide they’ve bought for their grandchildren. Maybe being this happy is defying logic. But who would complain? And it won't stop. Ringo is determined about that; they'll always be happy until they’re not anything at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may have matches, but we still got a long way to go,” he hums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changing the lyrics to songs has never felt better than today.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>